


Harassed

by Vinushuka



Series: Life inside and outside Dir en grey [10]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo's night at the restaurant with Uta and Ryota doesn't turn out as he expected. He gets harassed by drunken Ryota without Uta noticing it. Kyo flees from the restaurant all shaken up. Only Toshiya's messages calms him down and lets him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harassed

Although Uta’s dinner invitation had been a welcome addition to Kyo’s evening program he felt somehow reluctant to leave to the restaurant when the time came. He sat on the sofa and started to browse through his message chain with Toshiya. Kyo missed him so much that he thought his chest would burst. He just had to say something to him.

“Thanks for a wonderful evening yesterday. I will never stop missing you”, he wrote and hit the send button before he would regret his words.

Toshiya’s reply came in a couple of seconds. “It’s I who should be thanking you…This is so difficult for me…Love you…”

Kyo read the message several times without believing his eyes. Toshiya just said he loved Kyo and was in pain just like him.

“Why are we doing this to each other?” Kyo asked after a short consideration.

“Because I have to prove to myself that I’m a grown up person capable of living an independent life”, Toshiya replied with a smile.

“How long does that take? I have an appointment tonight but tomorrow I’m free”, Kyo asked with a wink.

“Maybe I’m not that fast”, Toshiya wrote. “Let’s wait till our rehearsal week. Have a nice evening!”

“Okay, see you then”, Kyo concluded a little disappointed but happy. It wasn’t a very long wait. He could do it.

      Kyo was in an excellent mood when he arrived at the restaurant where Uta and his brother Ryota were having their celebration. The head waiter led Kyo to their table at the far end of the restaurant. The guys were discussing about something funny over a beer judging by their laughs. Ryota noticed Kyo first and jumped up from his chair to welcome him.

“How was your day?” Kyo asked when they shook hands.

“Very interesting! I’m planning to move to another football team here in Tokyo area. Our negotiations today were successful so we’ll probably see each other more often next year”, Ryota replied sounding enthusiastic. He sat down a bit flushed and Kyo was seated beside him, opposite to Uta, who was the host of this evening.

      Kyo removed his jacket because it was quite warm in the restaurant. He had a white, almost translucent shirt on him so it was easy to see the tattoos on his arms. He wore the chain with Toshiya’s key on his chest and black pearl bracelets and leather straps on his wrists. Ryota couldn’t help staring at his arms and hands tattooed up to the fingers.

      Kyo noticed his curiosity and felt a little annoyed. He knew by heart the questions people would ask about his tattoos. “Are you interested in tattoos?” he asked thinking that Ryota might want to get some himself.

“Not exactly. I’m just admiring your hands. They are so beautiful and slender compared to mine”, he confessed and laid his hand on table beside of Kyo’s. Kyo gazed at his hand that looked very much like Toshiya’s. Without further consideration Kyo laid his hand on top of Ryota’s and laughed.  ”Your hands are meant to catch a ball, mine are for holding a mic and expressing myself. Both are beautiful and okay.

       Uta had not participated in their discussion. He sat quietly pondering something by himself. “It’s funny how different siblings can be”, he finally commented and put his palm on the table opposite to Kyo’s. He had the long fingers of a player but no tattoos.

      Kyo moved his hand slightly closer and gazed keenly at Uta. “You are more like me in all respects”, he said vaguely enough so that Uta couldn’t tell whether he meant their hands or personalities in general. Uta didn’t evade Kyo’s gaze like most of the people did. “Is that a good or a bad thing?” he asked smiling enigmatically. Kyo was still considering his answer when the waiter came to take their orders. Maybe it was better that he saved his reply to a later time.

      This restaurant was famous for their excellent grilled beef and fresh vegetables. As both Kyo and Ryota were avoiding carbs, the selection was easy. The beef was chased down with red wine followed by couple of shots of good whisky. During the dinner Kyo asked Ryota a lot of questions about the life of a professional football player. It turned out that there were many similarities with band life; a lot of touring, publicity events and fan meetings.

“Where are you planning to stay in Tokyo area?” Kyo asked Ryota while sipping his whisky.

“I don’t know yet. It’s good that I have Uta here so that I can look for an apartment without panic. Please let me know if you come by anything that might suit me.”

“I will”, Kyo promised scanning his memory to remember any apartment offers he might know about but he couldn’t recall any. Kyo’s thinking was cut short by a vibration of an incoming message. He excused himself and hurried to the lavatory to check his phone. The message was from Kaoru who confirmed their rehearsal schedules the week after next. Kyo smiled at himself sarcastically. How pathetic of him to expect a message from Toshiya when he had talked with him just a while ago.

      Uta had just payed their bill when Kyo returned from the lavatory. He sat again beside Ryota who seemed to be somewhat drunk after all the whisky shots he’d had. Uta excused himself too and Kyo was left alone with Ryota. Suddenly Kyo felt Ryota’s hand on his thigh. His grip was tight as if he was holding a ball. “How about a fuck in the lavatory?” he hissed behind his teeth and moved his hand up towards Kyo’s manhood. Kyo flinched of disgust and tried to stand up but Ryota’s grip was too strong. Kyo grabbed a beef knife from the table and pressed it against Ryota’s hand.

“Let go or you’ll lose your fingers!” Kyo murmured and glared at Ryota with his fierce black eyes.

“Okay, okay!” Ryota mumbled and let go of Kyo’s thigh.

      Kyo stood up, put his jacket calmly on and prepared to leave. Uta returned from the lavatory just when he was about to do that. “Sorry, but I will have to hurry. Thanks for the evening”, Kyo thanked Uta without even glancing at Ryota.

“Thanks for joining us tonight. Will you come to the studio tomorrow? I and Takumi were planning to go through some details of our songs tomorrow.”

“Probably not, but we’ll see”, Kyo replied quite bluntly. He just wanted to get out of the restaurant quickly.

      When Kyo was out on the street he took a deep breath to calm himself down but his body was still shivering of the shock he had just experienced. Toshiya was a big and strong guy but he had never used his strength to force Kyo into anything he didn’t want. It wasn’t until Kyo was in his apartment that his body relaxed and his heartbeat returned back to normal.

      At home Kyo stripped off his clothes and prepared himself a bath to wash away the sensation of Ryota’s greedy fingers on his skin. The bath helped him to relax but it didn’t keep away the images of fingers, knives and drunken eyes. In his bed Kyo read again today’s messages with Toshiya, especially the one where he told that he loved Kyo. That finally calmed him down and he fell into a dreamless sleep holding Toshiya’s key in his hand.


End file.
